Pociones
by Boulaired
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy se encuentra en la primer clase de pociones de sexto año. Curiosamente la primera poción que le enseñan es la conocida poción del amor: Amortentia. ¿A que olerá? ¿Como reaccionará con este hecho?


**-Pociones-**

Definitivamente aquella no era la mejor clase de pociones que había tenido en todo su historial escolar.

En primer lugar, desde que Slughorn se había colocado delante de su mesa dándole la espalda, para dedicarse a explicar otra de aquellas pociones, él se había visto obligado a forzar la audición y luego se había rendido al notar que con ello no podría escuchar correctamente lo que el profesor decía. Toda la clase parecía muy atenta a la explicación que el hombre daba y todos parecían extremadamente sensibles al olor que el humo rojo intenso que el caldero emanaba en sus direcciones. Claro, todos menos en la que él se encontraba pues Slughorn se encontraba bloqueándolo como una pantalla y no podía ni ver ni oler ninguno de los detalles que enumeraba.

Y en segundo lugar, tenía que lidiar con Jeannette McConor y sus insufribles coqueteos a su mejor amigo y compañero de clase, Albus Potter. La chica había llegado atrasada a aquella clase y a pesar de que todas las mesas eran solo para tres personas se había terminado sentando sin razón junto con ellos, cuando su mesa ya estaba completa. Albus estaba completamente aterrado teniendo a esa insufrible chica a su lado, por lo que se apretujaba contra su amigo con tal fuerza que él ya sentía todo su izquierdo acalambrado.

No era que no encontrara chistoso todo el teatro que Albus estaba montando al alejarse lo máximo posible de Jeannette McConor, solo que estaba un poco incomodo en aquella situación. Mejor dicho en aquella posición.

Scorpius Malfoy soltó un bufido mientras sentía al ser de su lado derecho moviéndose con dificultad y al mismo tiempo con delicadeza. Rose Weasley se encontraba encorvada hacia adelante, probablemente intentando escuchar un poco más acerca de la poción. Sus ojos brillaban de interés y su cabello le caía por sobre los hombros como un río serpenteante en el ocaso.

Diablos.

Podía sentir cada pliegue de la camisa de su supuesta enemiga sobre su piel. Cada milímetro le quemada y daba descargas eléctricas contra cada pelo de su organismo. Juraría que estaba sintiendo el pulso de Weasley.

Y aquello le estaba poniendo _ligeramente_ nervioso. Bueno, quizás _bastante_ nervioso.

A decir verdad el verdadero problema de aquello era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué estaba tan…_perturbado_. No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que verdaderamente sentía hacia aquella chica desde hacía un par de años, lo cual se estaba volviendo un tanto exasperante desde su punto de vista.

Muchas veces sentía unas horripilantes ganas de estrangularla o de tirarle cualquier cosa con su varita para que dejara de ser tan mandona y había otras veces en las que solo quería que ella se tirase en sus brazos y así poder sentir el cosquilleo de los cabellos sobre su nariz e inhalar su perfume a canela que le extasiaba. La odiaba, la quería, la detestaba, deseaba tirarle, literalmente, su varita en la cabeza, deseaba besarla, deseaba encontrar nuevamente razones para odiarla y luego la odiaba por no poder encontrar una razón lo suficientemente fuerte, racional, lógica para odiarla de nuevo.

Demasiado odio y amor mezclados en un rarísimo telar en el cual él seguía buscando el origen.

Y todo aquel revoltijo estaba haciendo que Scorpius se confundiera, cosa que casi nunca sucedía. Él era el que confundía a las chicas y las hacía babear hasta la medula por él. Seguía sin entender que tipo de encantos había utilizado Rose Weasley para tenerlo de ese modo. Quizás lo había hechizado o algo, lo cual era muy poco probable.

Alzó una mano para moverse el cabello chocando sin querer con el hombro de la chica, quien le lanzó una fría mirada de las que se solían lanzar durante los cuatro primeros años escolares que compartieron juntos. En aquellos entonces ambos intentaban apegarse lo más posible al consejo que sus padres les habían dado antes de siquiera hablar. "No te juntes con esa chica", había dicho su padre lanzándole una leve mirada de suplica que no comprendió, "Puede que aún hayan resentimientos" Eso le había dicho, ninguna palabra más, ninguna palabra menos. No era que quisiera desobedecer a su padre en aquella instancia. A decir verdad aquella niñata tenía una cara bastante mandona y antipática, como si intentara analizar la mejor forma de tirarlo en el suelo con una varita. Todo cambió cuando Albus quedó raramente en Slytherin. Nadie quería juntarse demasiado con aquel amigable chico porque sencillamente no parecía encajar demasiado bien en aquel lugar, quizás era porque el peso de su apellido superaba al peso de su personalidad. Scorpius se juntó con él comprendiéndolo y terminaron siendo amigos.

Claro que tener de amigo a Albus Potter, también acarreaba consigo la mirada rara de la camada de primos que tenía detrás de él los cuales seguían no confiando demasiado en él. Rose Weasley fue la primera en meterse con ellos e intentar persuadir a su primo de aquello no tenía lógica y que lo mejor sería separarse de Malfoy.

Al parecer no lo logró.

Weasley le lanzó otra mirada asesina y luego al notar que él tenía los ojos fijos en ella se sonrojó adorablemente para luego mirar fijamente a Slughorn con sus mejillas encendidas.

Demonios.

Aquello estaba mal y aunque sabía la razón en el fondo de su ser, había una especie de pared que se negaba a aceptarla.

Todo aquello estaba peor de lo que él imaginaba.

Peor que aquella vez en la que ambos se habían quedado encerrados en el armario de escobas del quinto piso, el año pasado, gracias a una jugarreta de unos niñatos de segundo en contra de los prefectos para poder vender dulces ilegales. Él le había acariciado el cabello, ella lo había abrazado respirando el olor emanado por su piel. Peor que la vez, durante cuarto, en la que ambos habían salido solos a Hogsmade por que Albus se había roto la rodilla al caer de su escoba, y los dos se dirigieron a la casa de los gritos. Ella había caído sobre un charco mojándose entera, él la había ayudado a levantarse, le había abrazado con torpeza y le había pasado su chaqueta caballerosamente. Peor que cuando en tercero él había caído de su escoba, desde unos veinte metros y cuando había despertado en la enfermería lo primero que había visto había sido a _ella_. Solo a ella.

Muchísimo peor que aquella vez en la que de 'Weasley' ella había pasado a ser 'Rose' en su mente, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Se sonrojó con ella sin saber porqué y escuchó como Slughorn continuaba su tertulia acerca de la poción que tenían frente a él, pero que no podían ver gracias a su robusto cuerpo. Escuchó que se llamaba Amortentia o algo por el estilo.

La mayoría de las chicas suspiraron y Jeannette McConor se acerco tentadoramente a Albus, sonriéndole.

-¿Sabes?- musitó la chica, intentando sonar seductora cuando en realidad era menos atractiva que una babosa muerta- Es la poción del amor. Dicen que huele al amor de tu vida. ¿A quién crees que olerá la tuya?

Era obvio que esperaba que el joven Potter dijese algo poético en relación a ella, pero el chico se limitó a responder con inusual brusquedad.

-A chuletas de cerdo. Muero de hambre y me encantaría vivir con unas cuantas hasta el resto de la eternidad.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada por lo bajo mientras Jeannette se sonrojaba como tomate, Albus soltaba un gruñido y Rose arrugaba la nariz. El joven Malfoy dedujo inmediatamente que la definición de aquella poción estaba errónea. A pesar de que él se había leído todos los libros de pociones de la biblioteca, no recordaba aquella. Quizás era porque alguna chica podría prepararla para engatusar aun chico o algo.

Clavó sus ojos nuevamente en la cara de Weasley. Ella lanzó una mirada retadora como respuesta.

Malfoy dio una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Es eso cierto, Weasley?- preguntó con indiferencia.

La chica le miró extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres, Malfoy?

-A que la poción de Amortentia huele a…

-Oh, no, no- interrumpió la chica frunciendo el cejo ligeramente- Huele a lo que más te atrae, ya sabes, en el ámbito amoroso.

Scorpius arrugó los labios y tras unos momentos le preguntó con una buena actuación de espontaneidad.

-¿Quieres saber cómo huele la tuya?

Rose Weasley enrojeció con tanta fuerza que él podía sentir el calor que desprendía su piel. La chica se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante y por un raro momento Scorpius pensó que quizás su atención no se debía tanto a temas académicos.

-Bueno, es decir… tengo una sospecha pero…Diablos, Slughorn no se corre de allí y…

-Me sorprende bastante que estés más preocupada por eso que por el contenido de la clase, Weasley- replicó él chico, intentando no pensar mucho en cuál sería la sospecha que la muchacha podría tener. Sintió como si hipogrifo estuviera mordiéndole las paredes de su estomago.

-¡Oye!- refunfuñó la chica volviendo a su color de piel normal, al parecer un tanto enfadada- ¡Es un tema que va más allá de eso! Es sorprendente lo que la magia puede…

-¡Y esa es la poción de Amortentia, mis estudiantes!- dijo el profesor, al parecer concluyendo con aquel caldero- Peligrosa, si. También tentadora. Solo recuerden que no provoca el amor verdadero, solo una especie de espejismo momentáneo. Y yo que usted, señorita Binngley, no la buscaría tanto en el libro de este año- añadió él, lanzándole una mirada una chica de Gryffindor que ojeaba con desesperación su libro de segunda mano- Hemos tomado todas las precauciones. Su preparación está estrictamente prohibida en el castillo, al igual que su huso…Sigamos- dijo empezando a moverse en hacia la izquierda- ¡Ah! ¡Suerte liquida! Estudiantes, presten atención a…

Scorpius nunca terminó de saber a que había que prestarle atención. Cuando el profesor salió del caldero que le había estado tapando desde el inicio de la clase, el humo rojizo proveniente de él le golpeó en pleno en las fosas nasales.

Canela, dalias, roble.

Era el tipo de olor que él se imaginaba que tenía el aire que rosaba las hojas al caer del árbol en otoño. El olor que le corría cada célula de su ser, como una gas venenoso imposible de detener. Pensó que si lo inhalaba lo suficiente podría hostigarse de él y así todo aquel desconcierto y desorientación terminarían, pero el perfume de _ella _seguía pareciendo insuficiente para sus pulmones.

No sabía cuando había cerrado los ojos, pero al abrirlos notó que sus compañeros de mesa no se encontraban en mejor posición que la suya. Jeannette parecía muy confundida como si hubiese esperado oler algo, pero se encontró con otra cosa totalmente distinta; Albus estaba casi babeando sobre el caldero murmurando algo sobre la mantequilla que hiso que él se preguntara si no estaba bromeando con respecto a las chuletas de cerdo y Weasley…Rose parecía un tanto atontada, casi como si su peor temor se hubiese hecho realidad o algo parecido. Tenía los ojos abiertos y respiraba entrecortadamente, aunque con profundidad.

Luego sus miradas se cruzaron. Entonces ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja casi con una expresión de satisfacción que él no fue capaz de entender. Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y fue como si una ampolleta se hubiese encendido en su cráneo. Le sonrió de vuelta con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Definitivamente las clases de pociones y aquel año se volverían más interesantes.

-o-o-o-

**¡Hola!**

**Si, lo sé. Este "one-shoot" es una porquería xd. Intenté dar lo mejor de mí, ya que gracias a mi hermana me vicié con Rose y Scorpius, y fue ella quien me obligó a subir esto. ¡Dioses! Es el primer fic que hago de Harry Potter desde que llegué aquí, ahora que lo pienso :O **

**Espero que les haya gustado de cualquier forma.**

**¿Me dejan un review? Oh, vamos, es gratis sdajd. Y reciben como recompensa la sonrisa y la respuesta de una chica de quince :)**

**De igual manera,**

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Besos,**

_**Boularie.**_


End file.
